


Sleep talking and high notes

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1k porn challenge, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Baekhyun talks in his sleep, asking for harder and faster. Minseok hears this and delivers what Baekhyun so desperately wants.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Down to Business





	Sleep talking and high notes

"I heard you talking in your sleep," Minseok says as he pins Baekhyun against the recording rooms door and watches him gulp, "rougher, harder… please.." Minseok breaths lowly in Baekhyun's ear. 

He licks the carticage and down his neck, biting and sucking the soft skin. "Is that what you want, being fucked hard, fast, so rough that you forget your own name."

He feels Baekhyun slump at the words, body pliant under the strong arms holding him up. 

"Fuck yeah, I want." Baekhyun says, wetting his dry lips. He's turned on, anyone could walk in. 

Minseok growls and pushes Baekhyun on his knees in front of him. "Make it all wet and hard. Earn your price." 

Baekhyun struggles with the belt for a moment before pulling the pants down mid-thigh. He grasps the growing length and licks around the tip, wetting it. He slides more in. The sound is lewd, wet and so dirty but Minseok is growing in his mouth and god, he wants this. 

Minseok tugs him up and pulls his collages down roughly. "Face the door and brace yourself." 

Baekhyun does that and whimpers. Fuck he's hard and needy for Minseok. He knows when the older man sees the toy when there's a chuckle and a slap hitting hard on his ass. 

"Fuck, you're dirty, Baekhyun. I love that." Minseok growls, fingers gripping on the toy’s base and tugging it. With darkened eyes he looks how the rim stretches around the wide toy before it constricts around the thinner part again. 

He pushes the toy in deep, right against Baekhyun’s prostate to make him keen, “fuck.” 

“It’s still recording,” Minseok says as he stretches the rim with the toy, “let everyone hear how high you can go.” He pushes the toy in again, fucking Baekhyun with it, “show them that you can go higher than Jongdae.” 

Baekhyun whimpers, he’s so fucking turned on. He pushes back against the toy, earning a slap on his ass. 

“Who said you are allowed to fuck yourself?” Minseok says as he slaps him again, the toy abandoned on the recording booth floor. He kneads the round flesh, watching as Baekhyun’s rim contracts around air, begging for anything to fill it again. 

He pushes two fingers in, twisting them up. The moan that falls from Baekhyun’s lips is orgasmic and Minseok feels his cock jump at it. “You like that, don’t you whore? Like having hyung’s fingers deep in your ass.”  
Baekhyun swallows and stays quiet, small whimpers passing through his lips. 

“Answer me.” Minseok snarls, pulling the fingers out to hit his ass again. The wiggle of the muscle is hypnotizing. 

“Yes, yes but I want your cock more.” Baekhyun says, looking over his shoulder at the other man- lips red from biting down on them, cheeks flushed with arousal, eyes heavy lidded, “-hyung,” he ads as an afterthought, wetting his lips. 

Minseok pushes Baekhyun on the floor again. The younger is eager to take his cock in his mouth and deep throating him. He gags but it’s alright, the heavy weight on his tongue is heady. They don’t have lube and Baekhyun remembers that the thick spit from deep throating works just as fine so he dives for it. He swallows and gargles the spit out. With a hand he spreads it over Minseok’s cock as he takes breath before swallowing him again. 

Minseok tugs Baekhyun’s hair, head thrown back in pleasure. He lets this go for a while before tugs the other up. He ignores the yelp and pushes Baekhyun against the door again and Baekhyun hops up, legs around Minseok’s waist as the older holds him open. 

With most of their weight supported by the door, Minseok guides himself and lets Baekhyun drop down. He curses at the tight hold, easily sliding in. Holding Baekhyun up under his thighs, Minseok fucks him against the padded door. 

Baekhyun’s moans get louder when Minseok finds his prostate and rams directly against it. He throws his head back against the door and holds on Minseok’s shoulders. “Fuck that’s deep, hyung… hyung fuck.” 

“That’s it, Baekhyun. Yell for your hyung. Let the others hear you scream.” Minseok commands, voice slightly strained. 

Baekhyun can’t help but do just that. Obey his hyung. He screams right before coming between them with a shudder. Minseok fucks him through it before pausing to let him down. Baekhyun kneels right away, blinking up through his sweaty bangs at the other.

“Let me taste you, hyung.” Baekhyun’s voice is raspy, he pants slightly as he opens his mouth.

Minseok comes with a grunt, aiming over Baekhyun’s face and stroking the final bits right into his mouth. He laughs breathlessly, “you’re so pretty covered in cum. You’re so wrecked for your _hyung_.”

Baekhyun licks the cum off his lips. He stares at the older man as he thumbs some of it off his cheek and sucks the digit with a moan. 

Minseok pulls up his clothes and exits the recording booth, leaving Baekhyun to collect himself on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
